User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ Wolfenmaus Blurb Hello, Cleric (Celery, Clerico, Mr. Tentacle, etc), this is Wolfenmaus. I'm here because I want you to use my stories in one of your books. I've been writing since early 2012, and many of my stories have been narrated online. I focus primarily on psycopathy, or other mental illnesses. I'm an esteemed mod on the wiki, and it would be a great honor if my stories could be used. The ones in particular I would like to see in a book are Supernova, A Convict's Recollection, The Toadman series, and I See. WhyAmIReadingThis Blurb Good evening, Cleric. WhyAmIReadingThis here, also known as Nick, actual Administrator. I offer my stories to have a place in your books, more concretely, Her Very Own Wax Museum, although Descent would be cool as well. My main focus when writing is about human feelings and interaction is unusual situations. More stories may come in the future, but for now, those are the ones I offer. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ThatPortalGuy Question Everyone else is putting their name and then the word 'blurb' as their heading, so I guess I will too. This isn't very important, just something I felt I kinda had to ask... you do know that the userbox for royal Creepypasta family depicts the cutie mark of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's main character, Twilight Sparkle, right? ThatPortalGuy (talk) 17:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC) The blurbs were for the anthology. Painfully aware. ClericofMadness (talk) Ah. Not a brony, I presume? ThatPortalGuy (talk) 00:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Okay so I am not allowed on the chat which is strange because I was never told why. Nobody said I was banned or for what reason on the talk page, so I'm in the dark here. Teome (talk) 19:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) -CLOSED- ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Animal Cat(egory) Question! Is an enchanted Leopard in Animals category? And for the pasta, should it be a blog post or a page? Thanks. KTW 20:51, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Pastas are never on blogs. Animals, yes. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Children Category? In my personal opinion, I think that children should get their own category. What's scarrier than innocence? I love reading horor stories involving children and I think that giving them their own, would make it easier to find the stories that I'm sure many others enjoy as well. ~FauxTrot 13:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Toooooooooo vague, imo. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ATTENTION: Would you people please pay attention to the rules and give yourself your own topics? Please? ThatPortalGuy (talk) 15:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Seriously. I won't even reply to them that way. I have added headers to the above, though. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Deletion List I noticed you recently deleted a Blogicle. I added that to the Deletion Reasons list, just to let you know. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 03:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) **le fisty bumping ClericofMadness (talk) 19:35, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Powers Hello cleric. I am Pramirez351, and well, I have been here for over a year, serving as a mod for 7 of those months. I know you probably heard of my situation, and as to why I got "suspended". I am well, sorry to say the least. I really hate taking away your time to deal with a matter --as unimportant as this. I really hate to inconvenience you, but I would really like to know if I could have my mod powers back or not. I have been suspended for about 2 weeks now, and the little which I feel I have done, I have been reprimanded for. I really wish you can get back to me as soon as you can. Please, don't forget I am hanging on your decision. Pramirez351 (talk) 02:25, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I am having a psychotic breakdown over this shit.. I am the Database...... 01:59, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I got banned for RP by Agner nonetheless? ahahahahaha bitch please. He banned me over his own hypocritical bullshit. Well then, fuck you Agner. You can suck my dick. I wasn't even doing that shit when I got banned. In fact, I wasn't even fucking active. If I don't get a fucking answer within 24 hours. Evry single one of you Admins and Mods will suffer.... I am not kidding when I say that btw. Oh and my blog post got deleted because of Drama? ahahahaahaha Fuck Moose too then. you can sick my dick also. Some Idiot (don't talk to idiots) 12:34, March 17, I'm-only-putting-this-here-so-you-distinguish-my-post-from-his God, what a moron... ThatPortalGuy (talk) 15:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) James, are you sure you were banned? I think not. Jacket Michael -Contact me!- 15:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :PortalGuy's post was a response to the above message, but they forgot to add their sig. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:50, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Powers Conitnued Hey cleric. I was just remindin you. You are the person who is in charge of seeing whether I get to keep my powers as a mod or not (I was told by an admin that it fell back upon you to decide). It would mean the world if you could please leave a message saying whether or not I get to keep them. You could do so on chat right now, or -- more preferibly -- you could leave something in my talk page, but please just give me a sign of this. Its been 3 weeks now, and I really want to know so i can get out of this limbo-like state. Thank you for your time Pramirez351 (talk) 00:57, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Powers Cont. 2 Well, hey cleric. I just wanted to make sure you were still considering the case. You still haven't given me a verdict and well, it means a lot to me. Could you please tell me if I get to keep my powers? Again, Sorry for being such a pain, but I would appreciate a reply in my talk page. Thank you for your time Pramirez351 (talk) 08:01, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shini Alright, fair enough. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:21, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Problems With Posting I've recently come back to this wiki after a hiatus. I was considering posting a pasta or two, but I'm embarassed to admit that I'm not quite sure how. The User Submissions and the Article Listing both come up as archived, so I can't update them. I checked the posting guidelines, and they still said that I should update the Article Listing. I may be missing something obvious, but I'm really quite lost. Could you help me please, oh mighty Cleric? Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich (talk) 20:05, March 27, 2014 (UTC) We no longer use them. Check out the rules for more information or the navigation bar for the new way of hands-free managing the Article Listing. ClericofMadness (talk) I would like to report a user by the name of SOMEGUY123.. I spent all day writing my first creepy pasta and I was very proud of it and this person deleted it and I am unsure why. I cannot seem to get my page back. If you know of a way I can get my story back please let me know.. CreepyWolfie (talk) 10:18, April 6, 2014 (UTC) CreepyWolfie Please disregard my previous message. I am new here and did not realize that SOMEGUY123 is a mod or something like that. I apologize for bothering you but could you at least tell me of a way I could get my story back? :c CreepyWolfie (talk) 11:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC)CreepyWolfie Food Category? hey, Cleric, can you please make a "food" category? there are tons of pastas involving/about food, so i think itll be a great idea! RockFallsEveryoneDies (talk) 20:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC)Hey, I'm that guy! An Inquiry Hi. So I got a message from you about creating categories that are not on the Genre Listing. I'm sure that I didn't make up any new category so far, at least according to my contributions page. If I did, I would like to know what is it that I made up just so I don't do it again. Thanks.(For what I remember, the only recent categories I've added are ghosts and places, which are both existing categories already..) Or is it a message sent to everyone on this wiki? If it is, then I'm sorry for bothering you. I hope to hear a reply, if just for the peace of mind. MonochromeSaya96 (talk) 15:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) That would be my fault. Sorry. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello Cleric. I am a little confused as to why my new creepypasta "Below the Bath" has been blacklisted. Is there a way to get round this? Many thanks, Elliot Elliot Cowling (talk) 15:22, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm new and I have an issue HELP! Hi, I'm a new member of this wikia and I had just written a story about 'Cleverbot'. When I tried to post it, it said I had used blacklisted themes and need to talk to you about it. Could you help me or at least tell me what I did wrong? Thanks Emilydooley3 (talk) 16:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) About my creepypasta page Hello um..Mr. Head of the Admins, I'm InsaneSilverDeath and I tried to post a Creepypasta page and it wouldn't work. I named it "Poisoned Chocolate" but it wouldn't post. It said that I needed to contact a admin so I came to you. Do you know how to fix this? Thank you for your help! InsaneSilverDeath (talk) Article Listing Dear ClericOfMadness, Where did the article listing go? I want to upload my pasta but I'm scared of getting a ban. Loob88 (talk) 15:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Loob88 We no longer have it as we no longer use it. Upload away. The new thingy we have is automatic. ClericofMadness (talk) Anthology Wiki 2 Title Hey, about the Anthology Wiki book 2 or something, I'm sorry i can't remember the full name, but I thought of a title for it. No More Sleep For You Do you think it's alright to add this to the poll or is it too late? Thanks for reading this. Sakiyuuki (talk) 14:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sakiyuuki Doing so would completely reset the poll. ClericofMadness (talk) 16:42, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Adding a new category Hey, I'm working on some of the uncategorized stories (to give them a rightful category) and am now thinking of possible categories to add to the genre listing. I was thinking of maybe a category like "home invasion" or something similar to that. (You can prolly think of a better way to put it.) It can be either an invasion by people or a supernatural force. (It could specifically be limited to people entering a house if you think the category could get bloated. A few possible examples of stories that fit into this category (Some I've even done): Don't Know You from Adam, The Scariest Thing to Me, Who's in the Bathroom?, The Reflection (The Stranger), Licking, Lightning, Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn the Light On?, The Hole In The Wall, She Found Her Way Into My Home, Skype, La Nuit, Penpal No real rush, EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat mod inquiry hi Cleric, I was wondering if I could apply for chat moderator, since I have been around for 7 months and have been active for a while, and I have 569 edits as of writing this. I was also told to do this app on your talk page, so if I am mistaken then I apologize. I also know the wiki naming conventions- Jeff the Killer not Jeff The Killer Luigifan100 (talk) 22:04, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Titles I noticed that the one thread had been closed, so I thought I'd post this here. Earlier today I realized that no matter what the compilation winds up being called, the title is still likely to be better than the ones Muammar el-Qaddafi gave his books. He had three or four collections of short stories. According to this book of stupid political quotes that I have, one was called Escape to Hell and Other Stories (which contained the quote, “Is death male or female? Only God knows”) and another was called The Village, the Village, the Earth, the Earth, and the Suicide of the Astronaut. Yes, when you’re a dictator, you can name your books whatever you want and have them become best-sellers - until it all comes crashing down and you find out for yourself if death is male, female, hermaphroditic, or genderless. Yikes. Raidra (talk) 02:07, May 4, 2014 (UTC) my page wont be published. I believe I didn't blacklist. Finished Finished your avatar: http://i.imgur.com/VsyBB9p.png If you don't like anything, let me know and I can edit it / start over. It was fun to draw. Ecuinach (talk) 16:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Question regarding Marking for review A question I have regarding editing certain pages and marking them for review. It seems as if when I mark a page for review, after I select to publish, I always get either one of two messages. Either they say that the page cannot be posted because it contains aa balcklisted subject, which just confuses me because it is not my page and I am simply making an edit. The other one says that trying to submit the page is harmful. Again I don't really understand these seeing as how it treats them as though they were my submissions. I have been able to sucessfully mark a page for review in the past without any issues. I don't know if this is suppossed to be some type of protctive measure to keep people from spamming deletion or review requests or if it just comes due to my general unfamiliarity with the way the site works. I will say I am just a regular user at this point and I don't know if the ability to mark a page for review is something that is intended mostly for the mods. Either way I would like to recieve a response to this as I am finding myself rather confused. Thanks for reading.Iyamtebist (talk) 17:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin application BelowXero's application I sincerely feel that I should be an Admin on this site. Unless I'm blind, I've noticed a lot of admins have been a little "lazy". I come on during any possible oppertunity and love hanging around the Marked for Review category. I WANT to be an Admin because I enjoy editing articles on here and Admin powers would give me the ability to "take care" of pastas when others don't/can't get to them. Experience: *I have a semi-high edit count with most being on articles (most likely not enough, sorry) *I have been on the site for the required six months *I am acquainted with site rules including mod and admin rules. *I've spent numerous amounts of time browsing Marked for Review and new pastas. *I spend a lot of my spare time on chat, just incase there's no mods on... Medical/disease category? I was wondering if there could be a medical or disease sub category under the science one. Tangletalon38 (talk) 23:21, May 13, 2014 (UTC)Tangletalon38 i have a request i have been experiencing some trouble with a chat moderator he is very strict yet breaks his own rules could you please do something aout this thank you and have a great day Lonley Pikachu (talk) 15:30, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Lonley_Pikachu Hi, I'm attempting to write a creepypasta and the system believes i am using plagirized material. I'm creating a pasta about pokemon, but it's quite different from any of the other ones i've read. Here it is Hi. I'm posting here because I heard this place is good to share weird experiences? So, I really like pokemon. I have almost all of the games. I've only recently obtained Pokemon Y and it's going great. Something weird happened in my Pokemon White 2 game, once. I bought the game from Gamestop, completely brand new. No visible edits to the little cartridge. I beat the game in a week and decided to hunt for shiny pokemon. If you're not aware, shiny pokemon are basically... different color sets for a pokemon. They're extremely rare, and very sought after. I started by going into the first route in the game to try and find a shiny Lillipup. I tried for at least an hour before I was getting frustrated and was getting ready to quit. However, the next Lillipup I happened to encounter was a shiny. Well, it wasn't a normal shiny. Instead of having the slightly yellow face-fur, it was a deep blue color. The body fur was also slightly different, but I couldn't pin-point exactly what was wrong. It was as if I was seeing a tiny, tiny error in the game. I had no screenshot equipment with me on the time, so sorry, I couldn't get any footage. Well, since it looked very different, I threw a quick ball and caught it. The ball didn't shake, it was instantly caught with no protest. I nicknamed the odd pokemon 'Squeaky' and it was put into my PC. The Lillipup, or uh, Squeaky, had no special moves. In fact, it had only one move. Last Resort. This was very odd, so I gave Squeaky some TMs and HMs but did not delete Last Resort. It seemed like a very interesting that a level 2 Lillipup could somehow have Last Resort, so I didn't want to disrupt it. I also noticed that instead of having a red star near its markings, it had nothing. It was obviously different, but if wasn't shiny, what was it? I got a few rare candies to level it up and went into battle with it. To my surprise, Squeaky's TM/HM moves were gone and replaced by "Revenge", "Shadow Sneak", and "Destiny Bond". Very odd, but well, quite interesting. I didn't mind because they were mostly good moves. I was grinding on the random pansages and mincinnos in the forest when by bad luck or sheer stupidity, Squeaky fainted. 'No big deal,' I thought, 'He's fine.' I went to the nearest pokecenter and healed Squeaky. When I checked on Squeaky, his older moves were gone, and the only move left was not even a move. It was a jumble of letters and symbols. In the mess of it all I could make out the words "please", and what looked like "release". It had to have been a glitch. I continued to train Squeaky. After he became level 15, something happened. He was evolving early. The evolution screen started up. The text said something to the effect of "Squeaky is being released. Goodbye, Squeaky!" Released? What? I rapidly pressed B as I did not want to lose this special Lillipup. After many clicks, the music stopped and the sprite vanished. The text now said, "Squeaky wants to be released. Release Squeaky?" Obviously I selected no, and a high pitched version of Lillipup's cry came out. "Squeaky wants to be released. Release SQUEAKY" There was no more question mark, like it was insisting I let him go. I pressed no once again. The screen stopped, and the Lillipup reappeared. It was now completely dark blue. The text appeared again at the bottom, this time saying only "SQ". Enough was enough, and I said no. The Lillipup sprite started to separate and distort as if it was being violently deleted from existence. When it was completely gone, the text now said, "Squeaky has been released. Squeaky has been released. Squeaky has been R" The sentence had just cut off there. It returned me to the game and I was completely disappointed to find Squeaky gone. I tried searching for more pokemon like Squeaky. Special kinds of shinies, if you will. So far, I haven't been able to find any more like that Lillipup. I'm assuming that the 'special shinies' are only in very early copies of the game, because to my knowledge, no one else has seen or caught one. Please let me know if this story has been done before. Virelen (talk) 02:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Virelen Drakon X (talk) 21:13, May 15, 2014 (UTC) HI, i'm editing a creepypasta and it's not letting me publish because of some blacklist and ILLIGAL characters problem, could you help me out? Drakon X Hey there! My son is trying to post a story called Pokemon Lost Silver: The Full Story, however, when we attempted to publish it, it told us it contained blacklisted content. Do you have a FAQ or guidelines posted so that we can better understand why it was blacklisted? Or, if I sent you the text, would you be able to tell me? You may contact me at benzillascrapping@gmail.com Best Regards, NightSlasher324 (talk) 00:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Michelle Roudebush, mother of NightSlasher324 Really Dude? Hello cleric i am messaging you because you have been really rude to me via message. the least thing you could do is give me constructive criticism but no you are plain rude to me saying i would get a F in english class. i mean seriously you could have told me why it got deleted without being a douche. I swear i cant post anything without getting rained on by you who criticizes me about a STORY that doesnt make you money at all so why delete it? i wasted over 5 hours making these and your justa douche about it. Forget it dude if you want people to llok up to you you have to be a good role model not a mean person Childish Galaxy (talk) 02:44, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Dang, you have a lot of badges! Fuzzy Strider Fluff (talk) 13:45, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's a joke, they requested to be banned iirc for an account switch. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Saturday, May 24th 2014, 12:57 I spent a lot of time working on my creepypasta. I put it under computers and internet. I tried to post it but I said “the page I was posting contained blacklisted themes”. What does that mean? Please help Hello ClericofMadness. I'm writing on behalf of a friend who is too upset to make an account to deal with this personally. I would like to ask if you can take down the "Dingo The Wolf" creepypasta. The reasons, is that the character and art used (for the youtube video reading), belongs to a friend of mine, and is being used without her permission. Dingothewolf is also my friends username on various sites, like tumblr and deviantArt. She's deeply upset to see her character used for something like this. I decided to get an account here, primarily to talk to you about putting it down. Putting it down, or editing it myself is not for me to do, as I am not admin of this site. I made a comment on it, to let people know about the character being stolen, and to let the poster know that I will be reporting this. I kept it short, and as respectful as I could. This incident also falls under breaking forum rules, as your rules states #'Please give credit to your submissions, when you know it. '(There is no credit as to whom the OC actually belongs to) #'OC (Original Content) is allowed. OC means: Stories or Images, that you made yourself. Please note in your article that it's OC. Before writing and posting a story, read How to Write Creepypasta '(This explains itself, in that it didn't mention that it was original content, nor where the OC came from. The story might be fabricated by the poster, but relies heavily on characteristics from my friend's characters, in ways of behaviour, causing the OC to be a mix of two of her OCs.) If you are in need of more information, I will be happy to provide it, be it screenshots from my friend's dA account, or other. The character was created in 2008/2009, whilst this creepypasta was created in September of last year. I hope I have made a fair case, without rambling on for too long. Thank you very much for your attention. Sincerily, RaspberryBlues, a.k.a Keali from deviantArt/tumblr RaspberryBlues (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC)